Suis-je à la hauteur ?
by KizuyaTheKiwi
Summary: Une mission échouée, un déshonneur puis des doutes. Suis-je digne d'être un Koutestu, de me tenir aux côtés de Hachisuka ? Voilà ce qui ronge Nagasone sans qu'il ne le dise. Mais ce changement d'attitude n'échappe pas au violet qui, malgré sa haine, tentera de le comprendre. T pour le désespoir mais sinon, just a kiss ;)


? ** _ **Suis-je à la hauteur ?**_**?

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ! ;.;

 _" Je n'ai pas réussi... "_

 __ Hey, Nagasone._

 _" Pourtant, si on change pas le cours du temps ici... "_

 __ Hé ! Ce n'est pas en agissant aussi étrangement que tu vas améliorer les choses !_

 __ Tais-toi donc !_

 _" Les épées disparaîtront, les pistolets vaincront... "_

 __ Aller Nagasone, on rentre_.

Hachisuka passa un peigne fin dans ses longs cheveux violets pour les démêler lentement avec une attention féminine. Il les attacha en queue de cheval grâce à un ruban doré et soyeux que lui avait offert Kashuu, un spécialiste dans ce domaine. Il admira le résultat, reflété par le miroir en face de lui puis satisfait, il se leva. Il sortit en dehors de la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère pour rejoindre la cour extérieure. En sortant, près de la porte, il trouva un collier et le prit entre ses doigts fins. Il le leva à hauteur de son visage pour l'observer avec une attention toute particulière.

_ _Hachisuka_ ?

L'interpellé sursauta avant de cacher le collier dans sa main pour se tourner vers la personne qui venait à l'instant de dire son nom.

_ _Ishirikimaru ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Le châtain en tenue verte entra dans la pièce.

_ _Rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas. Je viens juste te prévenir que l'équipe de Kashuu vint de rentrer._

Le violet acquiesça puis chercha à laquelle elle correspondait. Il se souvint alors que son frère en faisait parti. Il suivit donc Ishirikimaru à l'extérieur afin d'accueillir l'équipe. Mais quand il arriva sur les lieux, l'ambiance fut tout autre, bien plus sombre. Il fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers Hitofuri qui était entrain de dépoussiérer son pantalon noir.

_ _Ichigo ? Que se passe-t-il ? L'ambiance n'est pas comme d'habitude._

Le bleuté leva les yeux vers lui puis détourna le regard.

_ _Il n'y a rien pourtant. Excuses-moi Hachisuka, je retourne voir mes frères._

L'homme en armure dorée l'observa s'en aller sans un mot, un mauvais pressentiment dans la gorge. Ce n'était décidément pas normal, Ichigo ne mentait jamais or là, il l'avait clairement fait mais pourquoi ? Les poings serrés, il se tourna de nouveau vers la scène qui semblait pourtant normale. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, pourtant certain que c'était sombre il y a quelques minutes !

_ _Hachisuka !_

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que quelqu'un l'appelait. Il soupira avant de se tourner vers la source de la voix.

 __ Ne m'appelle pas comme cela !_

 __ Oh pardon..._

Nagasone s'arrêta près de lui en pensant une main dans ses cheveux bicolores. Le violet, quant à lui, se mordit la lèvre regrettant ses paroles.

_ _Si-sinon tu n'es pas blessé ?_

Nagasone écarquilla les yeux avant de répondre.

 __ Non non pas du tout !_

 __ T-tant mieux !_

L'homme aux cheveux bicolores hocha la tête avant de se retourner pour partir. Hachisuka fronça les sourcils, surprit, trouvant le comportement de Nagasone inhabituel. Normalement, il l'aurait attrapé par le cou en rigolant puis aurait dit des paroles amusantes mais là rien. C'était même inquiétant.

_ _Hé ?_

Hachisuka leva la main vers son présumé frère.

 __ Attends !_

Nagasone s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

 __ T-tu avais fait tomber ton collier !_

 __ Ah oui..._

Il se retourna puis vint vers Hachisuka qui avait sortit son collier. Le brun le prit dans ses doigts, frôlant au passage la peau douce de son petit frère.

 __ Merci._

Il lui fit un baiser sur le front avant de partir pour de bon, laissant le violet seul et rouge pivoine dû à ce geste surprenant. Comme un robot, il retourna dans la chambre qu'il partagerait avec son véritable frère Urashima. Ses pensées ne pouvaient quitter Nagasone, ne cessant de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé. Son esprit était vraiment inquiet car ce comportement était bien trop éloigné de l'attitude habituelle. Une fois dans sa chambre, il changea de tenue pour se vêtir d'un simple kimono. Il noua ses cheveux dans un délicat chignon avant de soupirer en se demandant pour il était si inquiet pour une contrefaçon. Il ne se comprenait guère, réfléchissant sur le sujet tout en allant s'allonger sur son futon.  
Il fut réveiller par la pluie qui tombait d'abat trombe dehors. Il se leva en resserrant son kimono pâle puis s'avança vers la sortie. Il se mît sur le pas de la porte et remarqua avec surprise une silhouette debout sous la pluie féroce. Elle était de dos à lui ce qui faisait que Hachisuka ne pouvait voir son visage mais il avait remarqué qu'elle possédait une carrure imposante, une carrure qui lui rappelait curieusement quelque chose. Il décida d'en finir avec ses doutes et pour cela, il s'approcha d'elle. Lors de son épopée, il put constater à quel point la pluie tombait avec force.

" _Quelle idée de rester dessous bon sang !"_

Il resserra son vêtement tout en fermant une paupière pour mieux affronter les intempéries. Il mît une main devant son visage pendant que ses cheveux se dénouèrent sous la puissance du vent qui s'ajoutait à la pluie. Enfin arrivé près de la silhouette, il écarquilla les yeux en le reconnaissant.

_ _Nagasone..._

Il murmura son nom mais celui-ci se perdit dans la tempête sans l'atteindre. En effet, l'homme était là, lui tournant le dos, le visage dirigé vers le ciel. Il semblait totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Hachisuka fronça les sourcils en se disant que puisqu'il était venu jusqu'ici, il ne pouvait plus repartir en arrière sans la moindre information. Il s'approcha à nouveau mais cette fois-ci il alla poser sa main sur l'épaule de Nagasone qui ne réagit pas.

_ _Hey Nagasone ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?_

Sa voix se perdit encore une fois, emportée par le vent pour qu'elle soit noyée par la pluie. Hachisuka se rendit compte que ses actions n'eurent aucun effet sur son prétendu frère et décida de changer la donne. Il se mît devant Nagasone et l'agrippa au niveau des épaules pour le secouer comme un pommier.

_ _Réponds-moi !_

Enfin, l'homme baissa les yeux vers lui pour le regarder d'un air surprit mais vide. Cela eut pour effet de troubler Hachisuka qui n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude d'un tel comportement venant de sa part. Il était beaucoup chaleureux, fraternel et enjoué, possédant une joie de vivre inébranlable. Le violet l'admirait justement pour cela, trouvant cette force incroyable et rayonnante comme un rayon de soleil en été. Mais en cet instant, elle semblait complètement partie, disparue, envolée. Pour quelle raison ? Que se passait-il enfin ?

_ _Nagasone, que t'arrive t-il ?_

L'interpellé ne réagit pas le moins du monde, se contentant toujours de fixer Hachisuka pendant que la pluie les mouillait intensément. Le violet soupira avant de le tirer vers sa chambre pour le mettre à l'abri de cette eau qui risquait de les rendre malade. Il fit asseoir Nagasone sur le sol puis il alla chercher des serviettes. Il s'enroula les cheveux dedans délicatement tandis que l'autre avait les yeux rivés sur le sol, immobile. Une serviette atterrie sur sa tête puis des mains vinrent lui frotter les cheveux.

_ _Quelle idée de rester sous la pluie !_ pesta Hachisuka.

Il s'appliqua à lui sécher les cheveux en silence quand soudain, une voix rompu le moment.

_ _Tu avais raison..._

Un simple murmure, les premières paroles depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés ce matin. Hachisuka écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant ni à ce qu'il parle, ni à de tels mots.

_ _Je ne suis pas un Kotetsu..._

 __ Pardon ? Mais... mais, c'est moi qui dit cela d'habitude ! Et tu ne fais que de me rabâcher le contraire alors... Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?_

Nouveau silence durant lequel Hachisuka s'assit dos contre dos avec Nagasone puis s'appuya dessus. Ses longs cheveux violets descendirent sur ses épaules et pendirent calmement près du visage du plus imposant.

_ _J'ai failli à ma mission..._

Nagasone brisa enfin le silence avec un murmure, un simple murmure. Sa voix était emplie d'une telle douleur, une telle tristesse que Hachisuka en eu mal au coeur. Le jeune homme leva la main puis glissa doucement ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux marrons.

_ _Je n'ai pas su les stopper, je ne suis qu'un sombre incapable..._

 __ Arrêtes._

 __ Je ne peux pas me prétendre être..._

 __ Nagasone, cela suffit !_

L'interpellé sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à cela, il était rare que son frère hausse le ton pour de telles choses. Il sentit sa présence disparaître ce qui ne fit que renforcer ses remords et tout ce qui le troublait. Soudain, son plus grand étonnement, ce fut un torse et des bras qui l'entourèrent avec douceur comme pour le rassurer ou le bercer.

_ _Tu n'es pas le Nagasone habituel. Où se trouve cet homme déterminé et combatif qui se prétend être de ma famille ?_

Un rire amer souleva l'homme alors que sa tête restait rivée sur le sol. Seuls ses épaules et le son montraient qu'il riait.

_ _Et où est passer le Hachisuka qui me rejetait car j'étais une contrefaçon ?_

Le violet fit une petite moue embarrassée en rougissant avant de déclarer:

_ _Il est toujours là mais... il accepte de... disons... de concevoir que tu... tu es un Kotestu._

 __ Vraiment ?_

 __ Oui mais ne me fait pas répéter !_

Nagasone releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Enfin, il l'acceptait ! Cela lui paraissait incroyable depuis le temps qu'il le désirait avec ardeur ! Il se tourna vers Hachisuka qui s'écartait un peu de lui, tout gêné par ses propres paroles. Ses joues habituellement pâles étaient légèrement rougies ce qui fit chavirer le coeur du plus grand, cette réaction juste adorable. Il posa doucement sa main sur cette joue, faisant frissonner son possesseur. Nagasone souriait d'un air légèrement triste ce qui fit battre le coeur du violet tout en le pinçant doucement, une douce douleur au creux de sa poitrine. Quel était-ce sentiment encore inconnu qui lui donnait envie d'embrasser celui qu'il avait tant rejeter ? Lentement, comme instinctivement, leurs deux visages se rapprochèrent. Nagasone décala légèrement son visage afin que ce soient leurs lèvres qui entrent en contact. Hachisuka ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, trouvant cela étrange mais pas désagréable, bien au contraire même. Il bougea un peu ses lèvres comme par instinct puis sentit une douce langue venir les lui taquiner. Il frissonna avant de les écarter pour la laisser passer, lui permettant d'entrer en contact avec sa propre langue. Un baiser passionné s'en suivit avant qu'ils ne doivent se séparer, à bout de souffle. Hachisuka souffla en regardant son nouvel amant dans les yeux, y trouvant de la douceur, de l'amour et... autre chose. Il tenta de deviner tout en sentant des bras puissants s'enroulaient autour de sa fine taille. Des lèvres reprirent possession des siennes sans que le violet ne s'y oppose. C'était un vrai plaisir en même temps.

Le soleil était déjà levé depuis belle lurette quand Hachisuka se réveilla. Il bailla avant de remarquer que ce cher Nagasone lui avait faussé compagnie. Cela commençait bien dis donc ! Il soupira un tantinet déçu quand il entendit des pas s'approchant.

_ _Debout ma belle au Bois Dormant !_

Le Koutestu sursauta en tournant la tête pour voir le plus âgé entrer dans la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres, tenant un plateau rempli de diverses nourritures.

_ _Je t'ai apporté à manger !_

_ _Mais, mais, en quel honneur ?_

 __ À ton avis ?_

Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, le faisant ainsi rougir pendant que Nagasone posa le plateau sur ses jambes tendues.

_ _Merci..._ chuchota Hachisuka en sortant de ses pensées.

_ _Non c'est à moi de te remercier. Tu m'as sauvé hier, sans toi, que serais-je devenu_ ? murmura l'homme aux cheveux bicolores, la tête basse.

_ _Tu t'en serais sortis._

 __ Non, pas cette fois, j'étais au fond du trou comme on dit,_ déclara t-il en secouant négativement la tête.

Hachisuka lui tapota la tête gentillement ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, arrachant ainsi un léger sourire à son aîné. Le violet voulait seulement le rassurer avec ce simple geste ce qui réchauffa le coeur de son amant. Il prit donc le loisir de murmurer ceci:

_ _Je présume qu'on peut dire que je suis accepté à présent ?_

 __ Ou-oui mais ne prends pas d'air fier !_ répliqua le violet en rougissant, gêné.

 __ Ne t'en fais pas Hachisuka, ce n'était pas mon intention,_ pouffa l'autre avec un sourire heureux.

En prenant appuie sur son bras tendu, Nagasone se pencha puis l'embrassa délicatement.  
C'était bien le meilleur petit déjeuner qu'avait pu vivre Hachisuka.

? ** _ **The end**_**?

 _J'espère que cela vous a plu autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire !_  
 _Ce couple-là est un autre de mes préférés de l'animé car je trouve qu'ils vont très bien ensemble et puis j'aime la relation qu'ils ont ! Elle peut se révéler très exploitable par les esprits comme le mien_?


End file.
